chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Natures
Natures are a concept that the Alleos government designed to put Pokemon behaviors in set categories to make it easier for humans to understand how their Pokemon might act. There are a total of 25 categories of personalities for Pokemon. Listed below are typical behaviors of those Pokemon. This doesn't mean these are their only personalities as Pokemon are multi dimensional like humans, but these are typical behaviors they tend to inherit from their nature. Pokemon in certain natures tend to also have a fighting style they prefer revolving around physical attacks, physical defense, special attacks, special defense and speed. They will be listed below as well, and are just there to give you an idea of that Pokemon's possible fighting style and where they would fall short. Also listed with the natures are the berries the Pokemon will typically like if they are that nature. Hardy These Pokemon are made to endure even the most harsh conditions. They are generally very adaptable and aren't very opinonated, as well as rather agreeable. They have no berry preference and no berry that they dislike. Lonely Often times aggressive these Pokemon are afraid of being alone and that can sometimes translate into the Pokemon trying to show off or proving they are the best. Other times this manifests as quiet aggrsesion. They prefer spicy flavored berries and dislike sour berries. Brave Brave natured Pokemon are often times without fear. They may or may not have a defensive nature of either those they like or those that are weaker than them. They prefer powerful attacks to speed, and generally think out their strategies. They prefer spicy berries and don't like sweet berries. Adamant These Pokemon are hard headed and don't give up easily. They might be outright aggressive with their attacks or not, but either way they are generally violent. They don't specialize well in non-physical attacks. They like spicy berries and dislike dry berries. Naughty These Pokemon are generally pranksters or tricksters, not afraid to get in a little or a lot of trouble. Many of them simply cause trouble for the fun of it and don't respond well to disipline. They are often very physical in their attacks and are vulnerable to special type attacks. Naughty natured Pokemon like spicy berries and dislike bitter flavored berries. Bold These Pokemon have little fear and will often take the lead instead of following. They are known to clash with trainers often because they believe they have better ideas. They are not afraid to state their minds and will frequently, whether someone asks for their opinon or not. When they fight they are often times more defensive than other Pokemon and wait for a good time to attack, usually with type related moves. They like sour berries and dislike spicy berries Docile These Pokemon are by far the easiest to train and get to obediance. They often times will follow whoever is in charge and rarely fight orders, and rarely do they voice their opinons. They have no preference when fighting and no preference in berries, and are relitively easy going. Relaxed Defensive fighters more often than not, Relaxed natured Pokemon are slow moving in both battle and in regular life, they don't see any reason to hurry. While this doesn't nessisarily make them easier to train, it makes them less volatile which means they are safer to handle for trainers. They like sour berries and dislike sweet berries. Impish Weaker to special type attacks, Impish Pokemon are defensive fighters out of necessity because of their mischevious behavior. They don't typically know when to stop with being playful and might also be flirty. They enjoy sour berries and dislike dry berries. Lax Lax natured Pokemon are difficult to motivate and easily bored. It's difficult to get them interested in anything, even fighting, but in battle they are highly defensive fighters, at least phyiscally. They have a hard time defending against special type attacks. They like sour berries and dislike bitter berries. Timid One of the easier natures to train, timid natured Pokemon will not fight orders, but they have a higher chance of running away and hiding if someone is too harsh to them. They are speedy fighters, wishing to get the battle over with than prolong it, though they don't dish out damage very well. They like sweet berries and dislike spicy berries. Hasty Speed inclined fighters, Hasty natured Pokemon are eager to get everything done and over with as quickly as possible. They may get anxious if they have to wait for something and don't like when things take any amount of time other than a few seconds. They aren't very defensive when they fight and because of that tend to take a lot of hits, though they don't take the hits well. They prefer sweet tasting berries and hate sour tasting berries. Serious Pokemon that are serious natured are very determined and focused, and don't take anything lightly. They don't fight any way in particular or favor any fighting styles, just whatever will get the job done. They also have no berry preference. Jolly Often times happy and having a positive outlook on life, Jolly natured Pokemon are at least usually friendly. This does not mean, however, they are easy to train or will listen to orders, they may just politely refuse. They don't look to start conflict but if a battle is started, they are speed oriented fighters who will fall short with special attacks. They like sweet tasting berries and dislike dry berries. Naive This nature usually means the Pokemon is ignorant to many things. They may be cautious or gleeful when finding new things or trying new things. They often learn slowly, however. When fighting they favor speed but special attacks will harm them more easily. They like sweet berries and dislike bitter berries. Modest These Pokemon will constantly doubt their power and strength, even if they are a legendary. They are usually unsure of themselves and need a lot of coaxing to get them to battle, and typically have low self esteem. When in battle they favor special attacks but fall short on regular, physical attacks. They like dry berries and dislike spicy berries. Mild Typically calm and gentle, mild natured Pokemon do everything in moderation. They are not big eaters and if they've had enough of something, they've had enough. They won't do things they don't want to do though are willing to try new things on a regular basis. In fights they favor special type attacks but aren't very good at defending themselves. They like dry berries and dislike sour berries. Quiet Quiet natured Pokemon are difficult to tell about simply because they don't often share their opinon or do anything. They mostly keep to themselves and are hard to learn about, especially their thoughts on things. They prefer special attacks in battle but in exchange, are not very quick on their feet. They enjoy dry berries and dislike sweet berries. Bashful This nature of Pokemon are anything but flashy. They don't like to draw attention to themselves and are easily embarressed. They may be a bit coy and difficult to socialize with. They have no preference in battle of fighting styles or any preference of berries. Rash Quick to act and quick to lash out, these Pokemon likely have a temper and are quick to attack first, ask questions later. In battle they favor special attacks though can't defend themselves from special attacks very well. They like dry berries and dislike bitter berries. Calm An oddity in the Pokemon world, Pokemon who are calm natured are very relaxed and may have a methodical method to them. This can come off as eerie as well, as they do not get excited normally for a battle. When in battle they specialize in defending against special attacks but do not have very good physical attack. They prefer bitter berries and don't like spicy berries. Gentle Gentle natured Pokemon are often very precise and careful about their actions. This does not mean they are nessisarily all good - some gentle natured Pokemon fall into being master manipulators, despite not being very keen on fighting. When they do fight, they specialize in defending against special attacks, but their physical defense falls short. They like bitter berries and do not like sour berries. Sassy These Pokemon don't take orders well, and in fact most of the time have snappy comebacks. They often times have fiery personalities and are very outgoing. In battle they can defend well against special attacks but they are not very quick. They like bitter flavored berries and dislike sweet berries. Careful These Pokemon are prone to neurotic behaviors, such as anxiety and OCD. However, they can also be very gentle and collected, they try to take care to not do anything they didn't mean to do, and are very precise. In battle they are good at defending against special attacks but not very good at dealing them out. They prefer bitter berries and dislike dry berries. Quirky These Pokemon don't have anything in particular wrong with them normally, they just always seem a bit off. These natured Pokemon tend to make people wary of them without trying, and are usually a bit spacey. They have no berry preference and no fighting style preference. Category:Core Mechanic